


A Box of Chocolates (but the smutty kind)

by Mystrana



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Semi Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Soft sex, Witty Banter, and I don't mean his personality, background Matt/Dan - Freeform, background Renee/Allison - Freeform, everyone's getting laid, huge dick aaron, just seriously so much smut, smut with a tinge of plot, snowed in sex, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: A trio of smutty confections, in three delicious flavors:Chocolate Mint Truffle:Neil and Andrew are on a ski vacation with the other Foxes, and a messy snowball fight leads to a sexy showerWhite Chocolate Praline:Kevin's habit of getting to work 20 minutes early screws him over when he gets to work and the blizzard picks up before anyone else can get in. Except for, there's one customer that comes in, and he's HOT, and they end up having sex on a coffee shop table.Dark Chocolate Hazelnut:Neil and Andrew celebrate their first Christmas together with a roaring fire, sexy lingerie, and soft, sweet sex.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	1. Chocolate Mint Truffle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxyroxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/gifts).



> For the 2020 AFTG Winter Exchange. I was SO lucky to pick up these prompts as a pinch hit, because it was just an absolute blast to write them out. Sorry I didn't have time for all four. I hope you enjoy!!!

The Foxes had gone as a group to Colorado so that Kevin could go skiing for the first time, for real. The weather report had predicted just the right amount of snow and the right temperature that everyone was able to have fun as they learned as a group how to ski. Allison was the only one who’d ever been skiing before, so she offered tips and suggestions to the rest of the group.

Since everyone was so athletic, it was just a matter of putting their minds to it, and by the end of the first day, they were skiing down the bigger hills, laughing and calling to each other as they zoomed down the powdery snow and met up at the bottom to ride up to the top of the hill again.

“I am going to be so sore in the morning,” Dan announced as they finally headed back to the ski lodge, holding their skis and gear. 

“From skiing, or from what Matt’s going to do to you tonight?” Allison teased.

Dan’s cheeks, which were already red from skiing and the cold air, turned even redder. Matt grinned, and did not confirm or deny his plans for the night.

“I sincerely hope the walls are soundproofed,” Aaron said, shooting a look at Matt and Dan. 

"What, so that we don't hear you calling Kevin's name tonight?" Dan said. She grinned when Aaron bit back a reply.

"Allison and I can personally attest that the walls muffle quite a bit of noise," Renee said innocently. 

"This is my favorite place to ski," Allison agreed, holding hands with Renee.

When Andrew spoke, it was in a low voice that only Neil could hear. "I'm going to do my best to make sure everyone hears you."

Neil shivered, not from the cold. His cheeks were even redder than Dan's as he considered Andrew's words, which were really more of a promise. Andrew was very, very good at drawing out loud noises from Neil when they had sex, which was why Neil usually had his mouth pressed to a pillow, a blanket, his fist, Andrew’s neck… anything to muffle the noises his body liked to make when Andrew touched him.

That night though, everyone was tired and sore from a hard day’s work of skiing, so they all slept quite soundly in their rooms instead of fooling around.

“Walls seem pretty soundproof,” Nicky said the next morning while they ate breakfast.

“You don’t know that. You sleep almost as soundly as Kevin,” Aaron said, but it was clear from the looks on everyone’s faces that they had all really been sleeping. 

“No one told me skiing was going to make my abs hurt,” Matt complained, but he was still smiling. 

“Told you that you needed to do more core work,” Dan said. “Imagine if we got a pole installed in the living room. That builds core strength like you wouldn’t believe…”

Renee seemed to like that idea. “If you did have one, would you teach me?”

Dan promised to teach everyone how to pole dance on her non-existent living room pole as they finished breakfast.

When they were walking to get their gear, Andrew hung back with Neil. "You'd look really good on a pole," he said.

Neil tried to imagine spinning and flipping on a stripper pole. He figured he could do it, but it probably wouldn't be as graceful. 

"Maybe," Neil agreed. He thought about Andrew's muscular thighs wrapped around the pole. "I'd rather see you do it," he added, grinning when Andrew's ears flushed red.

Outside, the hills sparkled with fresh fallen snow. It was still cold, but well tied scarves and layers of clothing kept them warm enough and when they started skiing again, they stayed toasty warm.

Neil liked the exhilaration of skiing, the way that he picked up speed and went faster and faster down the hill, the way the wind whipped at his face. 

He didn't have to see Andrew's face to know Andrew would call him an adrenaline junkie. Neil couldn't help that he craved the way his blood races through his body, the way his skin tingled with excitement.

When Neil got to the bottom of the hill for the last run of the afternoon, he barely had time to unstrap his skis before a snowball came flying his way, and Nicky shouted, too late, for him to duck. Powdery snow hit Neil on the side of his head, showering him with a spray of snowflakes.

"I've got your back," Nicky shouted, and it all went down from there as they had a snowball fight, monsters versus the upperclassmen.

Renee and Allison had deadly aim and Matt and Dan made them snowballs so fast with a practiced hand that it didn't matter that there was one less of them.

Kevin and Nicky kept trying to build a barrier to protect their snowballs, but the snow was too soft for any sort of structure. Aaron and Andrew made hard targets to hit because they were so small, and Neil was fast enough to dodge almost everything after that first cheap shot.

Soon, the Foxes were a sweaty, panting, laughing mess of snow and skis strewn across the hill. Nicky’s scarf was hanging loose, crusted with snow. Dan and Matt’s jackets were likewise dusted with snow. Snow clung to Renee’s loose hair and to Allison’s previously immaculate ponytail. Kevin was trying to be subtle about brushing snow off of Aaron, and Andrew had already taken off his coat despite the cold weather. His neck was flushed red.

“I’m going to need a shower before dinner,” Andrew declared, not caring who heard or didn’t. He was already shouldering his and Neil’s skis (when had he picked up Neil’s skis?) and heading back towards the lodge, so Neil let the rest of the group figure out their own skis and trailed after Andrew.

“You’re a sweaty mess,” Andrew said as soon as they’d locked the bathroom door behind them. 

Neil didn’t deny it. He was too busy enjoying the way Andrew’s cheeks had gone pink the moment Neil took off his sweatshirt. Their wet coats were already long forgotten, wet heaps on the path to the bathroom. Even Neil’s t-shirt was wet, and the thin material clung to his chest. Andrew’s hands were on him in an instant, touching and cupping his pecs. 

“Yes, Andrew,” Neil breathed out, his plea for a kiss woven into the words. 

Andrew brushed his thumb against Neil’s nipple through the fabric, grabbed a handful of his shirt, and pulled him close enough to kiss.

Neil groaned into Andrew’s talented mouth, tasted the snow on his lips, and stared into his dark hazel eyes. Funny, he’d never noticed the gold in his irises sparkled like a snowflake. Somehow, Andrew managed to flip on the tap for the shower with his other hand ( _ talented _ ), and they kissed while the bathroom started to fill with steam from the hot water.

Objectively, Neil knew they needed to wash up before dinner, but all he could focus on was the way the rough pad of Andrew’s tongue kept swiping against his lips, the way that Andrew would run his teeth on Neil’s lower lip and press down until it just started to hurt. Neil breathed in Andrew’s scent and tangled his fingers in Andrew’s hair.

When Andrew deemed Neil’s lips properly kissed out and deep pink, he tugged at the bottom of Neil’s sweat-soaked shirt, and pulled it up. The shirt clung to Neil’s back, and Andrew’s hands were cold from their time outside in the best way as he ran them along Neil’s spine.

“Ohhhh!” Neil shivered and shuddered and pressed up against Andrew. 

Andrew’s body was solid and warm, and Neil kissed his appreciation against the shell of his ear. Andrew pulled away for just a moment to finish wretching off Neil’s shirt and tossing it in the corner. He flicked open Neil’s jean button and unzipped his pants in two easy motions, pushing down Neil’s pants and underwear all at once.

Neil’s cock sprung up between them, hard and heavy, just as pink as Neil’s flushed cheeks. Andrew wrapped his fingers around it, his hand a promise of what they were going to do, and nudged Neil towards the shower.

The space between their bodies was cold, but the water spray was hot, soaking through Neil’s hair and running down his back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the spray while Andrew undressed. A moment later, the sound of the shower curtain opening was the only warning Neil got before Andrew was tugging his head down for another heavy kiss. They kissed again and again under the water, their slippery wet bodies pressing together. 

Neil’s cock slid against Andrew’s thigh and he couldn’t help but shift his hips to do it again. Andrew reached down and palmed Neil’s cock, tracing the length so slowly that Neil thought he might burst into flames. He tried not to groan too loudly when Andrew ran his thumb against the slit of his cockhead and smeared the bead of precum, but he was pretty sure he failed.  _ Fuck _ . The whole world probably knew when Andrew was touching Neil, but he couldn’t help it.

A moment later, Andrew moved his hand away and smirked up at Neil. “We need to wash up,” he said, innocent, like he hadn’t just been teasing Neil to within an inch of his life. “Let me wash your hair.”

Neil wasn’t about to say no, especially when Andrew reached up to work shampoo into Neil’s hair, and slid their bodies together again. Andrew didn’t need to be slotted against Neil’s hips to wash his hair, but he did it anyway. Under the guise of scrubbing the back of Neil’s scalp, Andrew pulled Neil’s head down again for another kiss. 

It thrilled Neil the way Andrew seemed to need him just as much as he needed Andrew, the way that they both kissed each other like there was nothing else in the world but each other. The water ran warm on his back, soothing the ski-sore muscles, and Andrew massaged his scalp and pressed his tongue deep into Neil’s mouth.

A few minutes later, the shampoo was rinsed out, and Andrew moved to Neil’s body. He squirted a dollop of body wash in his hand, scrubbed it into a lather, and started from Neil’s neck, his hands sliding across every single inch of Neil’s body. He traced the line of Neil’s neck down to his back, slid his hands around Neil’s abdomen, trailing lower and lower, until his thumbs brushed Neil’s hipbones and his fingers dug into the muscle of Neil’s ass.

Neil pressed his hips forward, hoping Andrew would pay attention to his still hard cock, but Andrew conspicuously ran his hands down Neil’s thighs. 

“I can’t handle this,” Neil whined, “You’re torturing me.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow with a matching grin. “Oh, am I?” he asked, before tracing a single finger up the curve of Neil’s leg, running closer and closer to Neil’s crotch, until his finger was a scant inch from Neil’s cock. All Andrew had to do was wrap his fingers around and--

Andrew pulled back. “Need more soap,” he said, playing at another innocent smile.

“Ohhh, so rude,” Neil groaned.

This time, Andrew only added a little more of the soap, and then he wrapped his soap-slick fingers around Neil’s cock and  _ cleaned _ the whole length with a firm grip.

Neil braced himself against the shower wall, the tile still cool against his now-warm skin. He breathed out, watching Andrew work him over until he had to close his eyes lest the sight of Andrew jacking him off put him over the edge.

“All clean,” Andrew announced, and stopped. 

“Andrew,” Neil pleaded, his voice wrecked, but he couldn’t get another word out before Andrew was kneeling down in front of him, and fuck if that wasn’t just as hot as ever. Andrew’s blonde hair was dripping wet and his cheeks were bright red. Andrew ran his tongue over his lip as if he was contemplating the sight in front of him, and the little dart of his pink tongue was enough to drag another groan from Neil. 

Andrew helped steady Neil with a sturdy hand on each hipbone, his thumbs playing at the sensitive skin, and then Andrew took Neil’s cock in his mouth, skipping past the slow torture and swallowing him in deep, deeper, until Neil was sure he must be nudging against the back of Andrew’s throat. Neil was keening, a noise deep in his chest, as his world lit up in sparks of sharp, beautiful pleasure. 

The hot water streamed down his chest, Andrew’s hands were heavy on his skin, Andrew’s mouth--god _ damn _ , Andrew’s mouth--was somehow wetter and warmer than the shower spray, and his tongue and the scrape of his teeth on Neil’s sensitive cock had Neil gasping for breath. 

“Oh, my god, oh,” Neil managed to choke out. His hands were tangled in Andrew’s hair, his fingers against Andrew’s scalp, and he trembled in Andrew’s solid grip.

Andrew took Neil apart in his mouth, took his cock in all the way again and again, until Neil’s words were whimpers and gasps.

“Ahhhhhh,” Neil cried out, as the low heat in his groin spread sharply through his body. It burned its way down Neil’s legs, up Neil’s back, leaving him unable to focus on anything but the constant slide of Andrew’s mouth on his cock. “Andrew, I--”

Andrew knew the way Neil was tensing up, and he held even firmer, pulling Neil in even closer. 

“Andrew! Oh god, oh  _ fuck _ !” Neil’s whole body tensed and when he came, it was like the breathless rush of skiing too fast down the hill, but it was ok because Andrew was holding him, so he just let Andrew wring him out. His cock pulsed deep in Andrew’s mouth, and Andrew swallowed around it.

Even when Neil was done, Andrew kept his cock in his mouth, though he did pull back a little. Neil’s oversensitive cock twitched every time Andrew’s breath hitched while he jerked himself off. When Andrew came, groaning around his cock, Neil whimpered. 

When Andrew finally stood up, Neil kissed the side of his neck as a thank you, and enjoyed the way Andrew shuddered under the warm water. 

“We have to get washed up for dinner,” Andrew muttered, but his voice was wrecked, and his lips were still dark and swollen from being wrapped around Neil’s cock for so long.

Neil grinned, and got the shampoo. “May I?” he offered. 

The hot water was running cool by the time they got out of the shower, but they  _ were _ very, very clean. They showed up to dinner twenty minutes late, sliding into seats at the end of the table in a way that Neil felt was very inconspicuous, but a moment later, Nicky started talking.

“So, I’ve confirmed the walls are not soundproof and not a single solitary one of you seems to care that my beloved is currently an ocean away from me. SO. RUDE.”

Neil blushed, but then he noticed the other Foxes looking at each other guiltily and wondered if perhaps they hadn’t been that late to dinner after all.

Andrew just rested his hand on his thigh, and gave Neil a little squeeze. A promise for what the night would bring, and Neil was looking forward to round two.


	2. White Chocolate Praline

Kevin grumbled as he tidied the counter of the coffee shop. Unlike his slacker coworkers, he’d arrived for his shift twenty minutes early. Which meant that when the snowstorm picked up ten minutes later and his boss called to say he was closing the shop for the day, Kevin had to inform him that he was already there.

“Oh. Well, stay put and ride out the storm. You can make yourself a cup of coffee if you want,” his boss said.

Then he hung up and it was just Kevin and his homework. The snow piled up in drifts against the windows and Kevin brewed a pot of coffee. He eschewed the counter of syrups and creams and drank his cup of coffee black. 

He was making good progress with his history paper when the bell on the door jingled suddenly into the otherwise quiet of the shop. Kevin looked up sharply, curious as to who would be stupid enough to be wandering outside in this weather.

The culprit was facing the door, making sure it closed all the way. When he turned around, Kevin got a glimpse of honey colored eyes and a shock of blond hair under a warm hat and a wool peacoat. Whoever he was, he was clearly hot as hell.

“Uh, we’re closed,” Kevin said, because his brain had already fucked off to imagining this new customer sliding off his coat and tucking his hat in his pocket and meeting Kevin’s gaze across the shop and--

“Your sign said open.”

It wasn’t every day that the customer was right, but Kevin remembered belatedly that he  _ hadn’t _ gone to the door and flipped the sign. It wasn’t every day that he went straight to fantasizing about his customers either. Today was just special, apparently.

“Yeah,” Kevin said, because it was the easiest word to say and still have it come out sounding like he was in charge of the situation. He got up from the table and headed behind the counter. “What can I make you?”

He thought about saying,  _ why _ were you out in this weather, but the way this guy strode across the shop looking like he had anger to burn just did things to Kevin. He smoothed his hands on his pants and pushed his homework to the side.

"Coffee, black."

Up close, he was even prettier, with long black lashes and a strong jawline. Kevin couldn't pinpoint just one thing about him; every part of him was gorgeous. 

"Can I have your name?" Kevin asked, an automatic response to any order.

The customer looked at him and then purposely looked around the very empty shop. 

"Aaron," he said, his voice as deep and rich as the coffee Kevin poured and slid over to him.

"I didn't actually open the register," Kevin said, realizing too late that he hadn't done anything to open the shop, and the last thing he wanted to do now was get the register ready for a single cup of coffee.

"Oh good. It's on the house then," Aaron said, as if daring Kevin to contradict him. There was something in his knowing gaze that had Kevin feeling naked.

Which was ridiculous. Up close, he saw that there was over a foot difference in their height.

If he wanted to, he could probably pick Aaron up and--.

Kevin couldn't hide the blush that rose to his cheeks, so he settled for broaching the topic of why Aaron was here. 

"Bit snowy out there to be heading to the coffee shop."

"If you're trying to call me a dumbass, just say it to my face," Aaron replied. His gaze from Kevin's eyes to his lips was as slow as the sugary syrups on the counter behind them.

Kevin had to be imagining it, right?

"Besides," Aaron said, taking his coffee and setting it on the table where Kevin had spread out his homework. "Your dumb ass is here too."

"Leaving early for work means I won't be late if I hit an unforeseen obstacle." Kevin paused, and added before he could regret it, "And my ass is not dumb. In fact, it's an excellent ass."

Aaron's next gaze was even more blatant, from the way he met Kevin's eyes to the way he flicked his eyes down to Kevin's crotch.

"I'll be the judge of that," Aaron declared. He took off his coat, and draped it over the chair. The deep blue of his sweater made the hazel of his eyes sparkle. "Turn around."

Kevin had a feeling he knew what would happen if he did. So he headed to the door and flipped the sign from open to closed and, back to Aaron, stuck out his hip. He knew the dark jeans he'd put on this morning were the perfect choice for today.

"So?" He asked, turning back towards Aaron. "What's the verdict?"

Aaron's grin was wide and hungry. So Kevin flipped the lock on the door, Aaron was already stalking towards him. 

There was no mistaking Aaron's intentions; he reached up, grabbed the collar of Kevin's polo shirt, and yanked until Kevin had no choice but to tilt his head down and meet Aaron's lips. 

Aaron tasted a lot like black coffee and a little spicy, too. Kevin let himself be pulled down closer to the ground. Aaron's kiss was rough and demanding, but Kevin was all too happy to oblige. He knew a thing or two about giving as good as he got, and nipped at Aaron's lower lip until Aaron pushed his tongue into Kevin's mouth.

"So, final verdict on my ass?" Kevin asked, grinning.

"Undetermined," Aaron said. "I'm going to need a closer look."

"There's the break room in the back-" Kevin started, but Aaron kept his grip on his shirt tight and yanked again.

"Here's fine."

Kevin blanched. "The health code violations…"

Aaron met Kevin's eyes with a smirk. "I don't think the health inspector is stopping by today. Try again. Door's locked. Snow covering every window. You've got three different kinds of sanitizer behind the counter. Now take off your pants."

"Four, but who's counting," Kevin muttered, his fingers already on his belt.

Aaron nodded his encouragement, finally loosening his iron grip on Kevin's shirt. Kevin slid his belt off, and, with a final glance to make sure the lock was truly in the right position, slid his pants down, stepping out of his nonslip shoes and pants in one go.

"Oh," Aaron said, reaching out and cupping the curve of Kevin's ass, "you work out, don't you?"

"On occasion," Kevin said, overly pleased that Aaron seemed satisfied with what he had to offer. 

Aaron slapped Kevin lightly on the bottom, just a little tap of approval. "You are so unbelievably hot," he said. "Have you ever skipped a leg day?"

"No." Kevin's cock was already so hard that he had tented the apron he was still wearing, and every bit of praise Aaron offered seemed to make him even harder.

"This is fun," Aaron declared. "Here, turn around."

Kevin turned to face Aaron and Aaron reached up, laying his hand on Kevin's chest and tracing a slow, languid line down the front of Kevin's apron until he was palming Kevin's cock through the stiff fabric. 

A drop of precum dotted the apron and Kevin didn't know if he'd ever be able to wash the apron enough to wear it to work again. He didn't have a chance to think about it any more because then Aaron was reaching behind his back to untie the strings and tug.

Kevin got the message, and took off the apron.

"Shirt, too," Aaron said. “I’d take it off for you but…” He gestured to the more than a foot of height difference between them, and crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

A moment later, Kevin’s shirt joined the pile of clothes on the floor and he stood, naked and completely hard, in front of Aaron.

Aaron’s grin was intense. “You really are hot as hell,” he said. 

Without Kevin’s shirt to tug on, he settled for grabbing Kevin by the bicep and pulling him down into another searing hot kiss. Aaron’s sweater was silky soft against Kevin’s skin, but Kevin didn’t want the barrier of fabric between them. He slid his fingers under Aaron’s sweater, breaking their kiss just long enough to pull it up and reveal an expanse of pale skin dotted with bursts of freckles. 

“How have we not crossed paths in the gym?” Kevin mused. Aaron was smaller than Kevin, sure, but his chest was firm and strong, and his arms were sculpted as perfect as any work of art. Kevin was pretty sure he could spend an hour just touching Aaron’s body. 

“Not many people there at five in the morning,” Aaron said with a shrug.

“Not many people there at eleven at night,” Kevin shot back, already working at the button on Aaron’s pants. 

The way Aaron’s cock was straining the seam of his black pants was already obscene, but when Kevin undid the zipper and eased his pants and underwear down, Aaron’s cock sprung up in the space between them, huge and heavy. 

“I, wow,” Kevin said, his hand hovering inches away, but unable to make the final movement.

“Go ahead,” Aaron said. “I don’t bite. Unless you ask me to.”

Kevin wrapped his fingers around Aaron’s cock, his fingertips barely touching despite his long fingers. The thought of having Aaron’s cock inside him made his knees go weak. The fact that this hot as fuck man was in his coffee shop, naked and touching him didn’t help at all.

“Fuck,” Kevin said, summing up his thoughts as eloquently as he could.

Aaron pressed his hips forward, thrusting into Kevin’s loose grip, and Kevin was consumed with a sudden desire to see how much of Aaron’s cock he could fit in his mouth. So he dropped to his knees using Aaron’s cashmere soft sweater as a cushion, and looked up at Aaron. Aaron’s hazel eyes were dark with desire, and he nodded. 

Kevin started out slowly, just worshipping the tip of Aaron’s cock, taking it in his mouth, letting it rest heavy on his tongue, sucking gently and scraping his teeth so softly along the super sensitive skin. Aaron rested a hand on Kevin’s cheek and tanged his other fingers in Kevin’s hair, tugging just enough to be noticed.

Aaron’s cock was incredibly thick, and Kevin took him in another inch, relaxing his jaw as much as he could to fit the welcome intrusion. Aaron’s cock was warm and so unyielding in his mouth, and Kevin realized he wanted to feel it inside him more than anything else. He swallowed around Aaron’s cock a few times, increasing the suction on the fraction of his dick that he’d managed to get in his mouth, and the heavy weight pressing against the sides of his mouth, taking every inch of space, made Kevin nearly light headed. 

He knew his lips were stretched as far as they could, and he slipped his tongue out just enough to wet his bottom lip before sitting back on his heels and letting Aaron’s dick slide out of his mouth.

Aaron smiled and traced Kevin’s lips with his thumb before hooking a hand under Kevin’s arms, and hoisting him up. Kevin got to his feet with the grace and control of an athlete, but shuddered under the look that Aaron was giving him, a look that promised he’d give as much as Kevin wanted.

“Please,” Kevin said. “I want your cock inside me.”

“Well, if you’re going to ask so nicely,” Aaron said. 

As much as Kevin wanted to beg Aaron to just  _ shove it in _ , he knew it would be a lot more enjoyable if they took it slow. So when Aaron ducked down, and pulled out a condom and lube from his pants pocket, Kevin just rolled with it.

The next thing he knew, Aaron was bending him over one of the tables that people normally drank coffee and ate baked goods on. Kevin trembled a little at the utter disregard of it, but then Aaron was pressing a lube slicked finger up against his bottom, and Kevin started trembling for other reasons. Aaron was slow but relentless, easing into the ring of muscle, and stretching Kevin firmly. 

Before Kevin could even ask for another finger, Aaron was already obliging him, his two fingers a warm heat inside him. Kevin gripped the sides of the table and breathed through the stretch. He wasn’t sure if Aaron had added another finger, but everything was starting to feel really good, and his own cock was pressed between the table and his stomach, and he rocked his hips a little, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

“I’ll take care of you,” Aaron promised, running his other hand down Kevin’s spine, and resting his hand against Kevin’s upturned ass.

Kevin just nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Aaron pulled out his fingers a moment later, there was the sound of a condom wrapper opening and then the press of Aaron’s cockhead against Kevin’s ass. Kevin let out a soft whine, unable to help himself. It was almost impossible to imagine taking a cock as big as Aaron’s was, but here he was, about to try anyhow.

The first push was almost too much, a swell of sensations warring for Kevin’s attention as Aaron’s cock stretched him almost to his limits. Aaron noticed the hitch in Kevin’s breathing, and paused. Kevin breathed in and out and slowly started to relax around Aaron’s cock. As soon as his grip wasn’t white-knuckle tight on the table, Aaron pushed forward another half inch, maybe an inch, either way, it brushed up against burning in the best possible way.

“Oh, you’re doing so good,” Aaron said, delighted. “You feel so good.”

Kevin was sure he blushed from his ears all the way down to his toes. “You do too,” he managed to say, his voice almost unrecognizable to his own ears. 

He didn’t need to see Aaron’s face to imagine the grin as Aaron replied, “Thanks,” and then dropped his voice lower and deeper, bent close to Kevin’s ear, and whispered, “You ready for all of it?”

_ Oh god _ , he was and  _ oh,  _ god _ , _ he wasn’t. Aaron easily had the largest dick Kevin had ever taken, but he wasn’t about to quit now. “Please,” he all but begged.

Aaron steadied himself with his hands on Kevin’s hips and eased in another agonizing, perfect inch. Kevin saw white sparks when Aaron’s cock pushed against his prostate. Aaron must have noticed, because he rocked his hips forward in a tiny, mini thrust, and hit that same spot again. 

Kevin would have given Aaron anything he wanted to do that again. Aaron’s fingers were in a bruising grip on his hips as Aaron waited for another minute for Kevin to relax around him again, and then Aaron pushed in even deeper.

The next few minutes blurred into a pleasurable cacophony of warring sensations; that stretch just on the delightful side of too much, the heat of his cock inside him, the drag of warm, soft skin moving inside him; Kevin could have passed out in a puddle of his own drool from the sheer perfection of it, but luckily for him, he stayed present and enjoying the moment, all of the moments.

Aaron fucked into him with a strength that left Kevin feeling grounded and overwhelmed all at once. He was steady, sturdy, a connection to everything, and Kevin wanted to ride that feeling for as long as Aaron would let him.

Suddenly, Kevin was very aware of Aaron’s hand sliding from the side of his hips around to his front, calloused fingers wrapping themselves around Kevin’s cock, and stroking. An even more intense heat built in Kevin’s groin, and he fast found himself crying out Aaron’s name and coming, striping the table in front of them with lines of thick, white cum. He clenched around Aaron’s cock as he came, and Aaron gasped, thrusting faster and erratic for the first time, and it lit up every nerve in Kevin’s body to know he was causing Aaron to lose control like this.

It was only a few more moments later before Aaron thrust in one last time, his hands back on Kevin’s hips to steady himself as he came. They were in no hurry to move, and Aaron waited until he’d softened just a bit before pulling out. He pulled out just as slowly as he’d penetrated Kevin, and Kevin appreciated it. He didn’t want to go from feeling so full to feeling empty all at once, and Aaron took care of him, just like he said he would. When Aaron was finally out all the way, he rolled off the condom and tied it off, tossing it casually at the trash as easily as if it were a used napkin.

“So,” Aaron asked, pointing to Kevin’s cum on the table, “What’s the appropriate cleaner for this?”

Kevin grinned. “Bleach, but I wouldn’t say no to your mouth, either.”

“You’d still need bleach after,” Aaron noted.

“I would,” Kevin agreed. He handed Aaron his soft sweater and dark pants, and suddenly felt shy for the first time since Aaron had entered the store. “That was really nice.”

Aaron nodded. “It was just what I needed, and…” He paused, and then offered a small smile. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again some time. And maybe having a cup of coffee with you. Some time.”

Outside, the snow was still swirling, and there were still hours left to go in his shift. Kevin nodded towards the counter. “I’d love it. Let me get us some fresh coffee.”

“Oh and Kevin?” Aaron added, after Kevin had put on his clothes and washed his hands very thoroughly before going to pour them new drinks, “Your ass  _ is _ excellent.”

Kevin grinned. “Told you so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that Andrew was driving Aaron somewhere and just kicked him out of the car because they were fighting but the joke's on Andrew, Aaron wouldn't have changed a thing.


	3. Dark Chocolate Hazelnut

The snow outside showed no signs of stopping, and the snow banks were already hip deep by noon.

“We’re not going anywhere today,” Neil declared, grabbing some wood from the basket and starting to arrange it inside the fireplace. 

Andrew glanced out the window from where he sat on the couch, and then at Neil, who was somehow working on starting the fire with his ass up in the air. He was just wearing comfortable sweatpants, but when he shifted, Andrew thought he saw a hint of lace on Neil’s hips. Neil shifted again, standing up to find a lighter, and Andrew held out his.

When Neil went to grab the lighter, Andrew grabbed him by the waistband, and pulled him closer. He slid his fingers under the elastic of Neil’s pants, curious to see what he’d find. Neil watched him with blue eyes full of anticipation and excitement, gleaming with joy when Andrew’s searching fingers brushed against the lace he thought he’d seen.

“Oh?” Andrew asked.

“Thought I’d do something special for our first Christmas together,” Neil said, proud and sure of himself and still blushing furiously just the same until his cheeks were bright red.

It was so endearing that Andrew thought about tearing Neil’s unassuming sweats off and throwing  _ those _ in the fire. Instead, he patted Neil’s bottom and nodded to the fire. Neil wiggled his hips at Andrew before heading back to the fireplace.

Within minutes, Neil had a proper fire going, and he put one last log on top of the fire to make it last. He returned the lighter to Andrew, who immediately tossed it aside, and pulled Neil onto his lap. Neil snugged in against him, and it always surprised Andrew how slight Neil felt when he was on top of him. 

They sat and watched the fire together, and as the orange and yellow flames slowly began to warm the room, Andrew started to stroke Neil’s thigh. He ran his thumb up and down the long, lean muscle, tracing the curve from knee to hip and back again, and again, and again, until Neil started to squirm on top of him.

Andrew leaned in, brushed Neil’s hair off of his neck, and kissed the spot where his fingers had touched. He trailed kisses down Neil’s exposed neck until Neil’s pulse bounded against his lips, and then he nuzzled in and nipped gently at the spot, teasing relentlessly until Neil groaned in happy misery and his skin under Andrew’s lips was angry red.

The way Neil shifted on Andrew’s lap, the noises he made, and just him being  _ Neil _ had Andrew hard and wanting more. He tugged on the bottom of Neil’s sweatshirt.

“Getting warm?” 

“Yeah,” Neil said, his eyes already half glazed over from Andrew’s touch. “Yeah, a little.”

“Fire’s nice.” Andrew ran his hand under Neil’s back. He was pleasantly surprised and happy to feel lace wrapped around Neil’s back and chest, too.

“These sweatpants are kind of warm,” Neil said, curving his back to let Andrew touch him more, and pressing into Andrew’s waiting hands.

“I could help you out of them.”

Neil’s blush was already down to his throat, a beautiful deep pink flush, and Andrew wanted to see how far down it went. Instead, he helped rearrange Neil in his lap so that they could kiss easier (and if that meant Neil was better situated to grind on his hard cock through their pants, Andrew wasn’t going to complain).

Andrew paused, an inch away from Neil’s lips, and Neil didn’t hesitate to bring their mouths together, to kiss him slow and gentle like the kindling of a fire. Andrew’s body was demanding more, and Neil was too happy to oblige as he started grinding down on Andrew’s lap, teasing him relentlessly to repay the favor. 

Somehow they stopped kissing just long enough for Andrew to pull off Neil’s sweatshirt and reveal a beautiful, dark green lace bralette. It curved around Neil’s neck and around his back, and Andrew traced the curves with his fingers, a near-bruising pressure.

Neil closed his eyes and arched his back, shifting on Andrew’s clothed cock again. The fire behind them was roaring now, and Andrew was very, very warm. He shrugged out of his t-shirt and tossed it behind the couch. 

“Wanna see the other half?” Neil asked, the ocean blue of his eyes shimmering.

Andrew nodded, heat rising in the tips of his ears as he imagined what Neil was wearing under those sweatpants that did nothing to hide his growing erection. Neil climbed off of Andrew’s lap and, illuminated by the yellow-orange licks of fire behind him, he slipped off his sweatpants slow enough to torture Andrew.

Neil didn’t break his gaze from Andrew’s eyes as he took off his pants and Andrew knew it was a playful challenge; how long could Andrew hold out before looking at Neil’s lace panties?

The answer was not very long. But he didn’t regret losing that challenge, because Neil was wearing matching green lace panties that barely covered his ass, and his cock stretched the lace to a mesmerizing tightness. Andrew reached out and pulled Neil back to the couch, and Neil tumbled gracefully back into his lap.

They kissed for what felt like hours in front of the firelight, and Andrew wasn’t about to keep track of time. He enjoyed running his hands over every inch of Neil’s skin, the scars, the lace, and the tiny bit of unbroken skin in between; all of it was Neil’s and Neil was sharing all of it with Andrew.

It made him a little dizzy with excitement, or maybe that was the heat of the fire, or the way that Neil was grinding on him again. Neil had twisted his fingers in Andrew’s hair, and the pull of his hands on Andrew’s scalp was exquisite. Andrew kissed Neil like he was the only oxygen left in the room.

Andrew closed his eyes to center himself and when he opened them, Neil smiled softly at him, his fingers inches away from Andrew’s pants. 

“May I?” Neil asked, and Andrew nodded. 

Neil’s slender fingers worked the button of Andrew’s favorite jeans, and another surge of desire rushed through Andrew’s body. Neil scooted off his lap just long enough for Andrew to lift his hips and shove his pants and underwear off, and then Neil clambored back into his lap, grinding lace onto Andrew’s almost painfully hard cock.

The lace was so soft, but Neil’s movements were anything but. 

“How do you want to...?” Neil asked, waiting for Andrew’s lead. His grin was mischievous though, and he rocked his hips against Andrew’s again.

Andrew wanted everything Neil would give him, but for now, he settled for, “I’d like to push those panties to the side and fuck you.”

Neil’s eyes were wide and pleased, and he nodded. “Yes,” Neil breathed out in that voice that meant he was just as far gone for Andrew. “Sounds amazing.”

It took a little maneuvering to line everything up just right, but within minutes, Neil was sitting on Andrew’s cock, bracing himself with a hand on the couch on either side of Andrew, and riding Andrew’s cock for all he was worth. 

“Ahhhh,” Neil groaned as he fucked himself down on Andrew’s cock.

“You’re so tight,” Andrew said, his hands on Neil’s hips to help set his pace. 

Neil was warm around him, and the lace slid up and down with every bounce, and the pleasurable heat deep in Andrew’s groin burned as brightly as the fire that lit up Neil’s skin in soft shades of orange and red. 

Andrew reached up to wind his fingers through Neil’s hair and pull him in close for a kiss. Neil’s lips were already pink and spit-shiny from kissing, which made them perfect to kiss again. The way Neil panted against Andrew’s lips was almost enough to make him come, and he kept a hand on Neil’s hips to slow him down just enough so he could enjoy it longer.

Neil’s cock bounced between them while Neil moved, half covered by lace stretched to its absolute max, and Andrew wished briefly for additional hands so he could touch every part of Neil at once. He settled for tracing the line of Neil’s panties from hip to cock, until he was stroking Neil with his hand.

“Ohhhhh,” Neil groaned, fucking himself harder on Andrew’s cock. “You’re incredible, Andrew.”

And that? That was enough for Andrew’s heart to swell with fierce pride, and he tilted his head up in a silent invitation for Neil to kiss him. Neil’s tongue was in Andrew’s mouth in a second, teasing and tasting, and Andrew let himself be lost in the perfect fire of sensations, from Neil’s ass around his cock to Neil’s tongue in his mouth to Neil’s cock in Andrew’s hand. This time, when his body started to tense, when he stood on the edge of his orgasm, the allure of release was too much.

Andrew came deep inside of Neil and Neil fucked him, unyielding, through his orgasm, so that by the time Andrew finished calling out Neil’s name, he couldn’t remember, for a very brief moment, which way was up and which was down, and then Neil’s mouth was on his again, and Andrew just enjoyed whichever direction they were going in.

When Andrew caught his breath, he remembered Neil’s cock in his hand, and traced its angry red outline with his fingers before jerking Neil off with a practiced hand.

“Andrew!” Neil arched when he came, his muscles tightening on Andrew’s cock still inside of him, and it was enough to make Andrew lightheaded in the best possible way.

Neil’s cum was striped across Andrew’s hand, and he licked his hand clean, meeting Neil’s eyes as he did. Neil stared at him with worship in his eyes, like Andrew was his whole world, and didn’t even flinch from the taste when Andrew kissed him a moment later.

Later that afternoon, as the fire burned to comfortable embers, they curled up on the couch together, sharing a blanket and a movie, the perfect ending to their first Christmas together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love to hear from you! Thanks for reading! <3  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Mystrana_) and [tumblr](https://mystrana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
